


Water Slaughter

by Lakshira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/Lakshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to have pissed Mikleo off. That was the shared thought between both Zaveid and Sorey as they stood outside the small cottage drenched head-to-toe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Zavisure prompt: Huddling for warmth

**“Both of you! Out!”** Mikleo yelled.

**“Um- Mikleo-“** Sorey raised his arms up in an attempt to calm him down.

**“Can’t ya take a joke, Mikiddo?”** Zaveid shrugged, uncaringly.

**“OUT!”**

Water burst forth, pushing against the half-open door of the cottage, and flooded out before it. The bodies of two men were pushed out of the cottage and drenched in ice water. As soon as their bodies were confirmed to hit the ground, the current stopped and Mikleo stood at the door, his hands on his hips.

**“If you two want to goof off do it out here! Some people want to sleep!”**

Sorey and Zaveid coughed up water and managed to look back just in time to see Mikleo slam the door behind him as he retreated back into the cottage to the laughs of the girls.

They looked to each other in sync. They didn’t think he’d get that mad.

They paused. Then laughed.

Despite being drenched in icy water in the dead of an autumn night, they couldn’t help but laugh.

**“We shouldn’t have done that.”**

**“Hey now, just remember his face.”**

They paused, holding their laughter. Only to laugh harder.

Clearly Mikleo could hear them because a stream of water hit them both in the head.

They didn’t dare turn around.

Slowly Sorey righted himself. He looked back to the cottage, Mikleo nowhere to be seen. **“Hey, Mikleo, I’m sorry.”**

No response.

He looked to Zaveid still sitting on the ground.

He starred up at the young Shepard. **“What?”**

**“Come on.”**

**“Huh?”**

They starred at each other.

Zaveid clicked his tongue and rose. **“Ah- Uh- Mikiddo… I’m sorry too.”**

Still no response.

**“Maybe he can’t hear us?”** Sorey mused. A stream of water hit his face.

Zaveid burst out laughing in response, but only got one as well.

As the water stopped, they starred at each other and then at the window. A finger in the form of a gun was all they could see.

**“He told us not to goof off yet…”** Sorey mumbled under his breath in fear of another blast.

**“Ya don’t think he’s gonna make us sit out here all night, do ya?”**

Sorey glanced over to Zaveid. He had crossed his arms and was shivering.

**“Are you cold?”**

Zaveid looked at him dumbfounded, **“How are you not?!”** He sneezed.

The wind blew by and Sorey shivered. He gripped his arms. **“Good point.”**

They paused.

**“MIKLEO I’M REALLY SORRY CAN YOU LET US IN!?”**

**“MIKIDDO I’M SORRY FOR LAUGHING.”**

They screamed out apologizes but no response. They was nothing by the window of the cottage and the door was still firmly shut tight.

Was he really, actually mad? It was just a simple joke.

They gulped and felt the breeze blow by.

**“W-Well… for now… we should get out of the wind.”**

**“Yeah.”**

They shuffled over to a nearby tree. The wind was weaker here but they could still feel it nipping at their skin.

Sorey shook his head, shaking off the remaining water and removed his shirt and shoes. It probably wouldn’t be that long until they were let back in but staying in wet clothing would only get him sick. He hung up his shirt on a nearby branch.

**“Let’s hope one of the girls lets us in.”**

He looked over to Zaveid, who had been watching him, still shivering and with snot starting to drip.

**“Sorey.”**

He got a bad feeling.

**“Sorey, did you know you’re supposed to share body heat to survive.”**

Sorey starred at him blankly. **“We’re not going to die.”**

**“Sorey.”** Zaveid inched closer.

**“No.”**

**“Come on, man.”**

**“No.”**

Zaveid jumped him and tried to wrap his arms around Sorey but was met with a hand pushing against his head. **“Come on!”**

**“WHAT PART OF NO DO YOU NOT GET!?”**

They wrestled with one another, Zaveid slowly pushing Sorey back until Sorey’s foot slipped from under him and they tumbled to the ground.

He coughed, feeling the weight – and warmth – of Zaveid on top of him.

Zaveid took no time getting up. **“Ah- Sorry, Sorey.”** He rubbed his head, looking down over the shepherd.

Sorey half-glared up at him. **“This is why we got kicked out.”**

**“Geh-“** Zaveid couldn’t say anything back. He simply clicked his tongue and sat down beside the boy. He gave out a hand to him.

Sorey took it, and pulled himself up, seating himself beside the wind seraph.

The two of them sat in silence. Awkward silence.

It was better with his shirt off; he could feel himself drying off. Yet even so, he felt the cold nip at his nose and toes. He half-wondered how Zaveid could manage to be shirtless all of the time. Especially since the guy was currently sniffling beside him. Would he actually put a shirt on for the winter?

A strong breeze blew by them and he shivered, leaning in closer to Zaveid. He felt their shoulders touch and he jumped back.

**“Sorry.”** Zaveid mumbled.

Sorey looked up at him and grinned. He scratched the side of his face. **“Ah- Um- It’s fine.”** He leaned back into Zaveid’s shoulder. **“If it’s like this it’s fine.”**

Zaveid didn’t say anything but a simple **“Hmph”**.

Sorey curled up, feeling the warmth from Zaveid’s skin up against his own. It was an odd feeling. He felt his face become flushed and he wondered absent-mindedly if he was going to catch a cold. He hoped not; it would just slow everyone down. Besides, Mikleo would feel horrible.

Sorey started to feel his eyes droop down. Somehow he was exhausted. He rested his head against Zaveid’s shoulder and slumped down.

Zaveid glanced down at the young shepherd who had nuzzled up against him. He could feel the warmth from Sorey seeping into him with each soft breath he exhaled. He smiled softly and pat his head with his free arm.

Breathing in the cool air, he glanced up to the clear autumn sky above them.

_Ah- It’s peaceful._

**Author's Note:**

> And in the end Mibo fell asleep and forgot about them (right around the time they were screaming their apologies). Eventually Rose remembered about them and Zaveid carried Sorey in.


End file.
